transformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Simplistic (Pokemon TF)
(WARNING: MC/MIND CORRUPTION AND TG/TRANSGENDER, AND SWEARING IS INCLUDED!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE THESE TROPES.) "Go, Vulpix!" yelped the trainer of the Super Nerd trainer class as he sent out his level 36 fire type. I smirked. "Heh, this'll be a piece of cake. Go, Brainstorm!" I threw my great ball at the ground, and in a burst of light, out popped the level 58 golduck. I got the first turn, since golduck's were naturally much faster then vulpixes. Plus, I had made sure to train my pokemon so he had a good amounts of EVs in every stat. "Brainstorm, Surf." Brainstorm glanced at me, giving me a fiery death glare. He tapped his foot, and used Ice Beam instead. It wasn't very effective, but my Golduck was so overleveled that it killed the Vulpix in one shot. Still, I was confused. Brainstorm should have obeyed me.. right? I had well enough badges for him to obey me, why wasn't he listening to my command? Deep inside me, I felt unwell to my stomach, like I had taken a huge gut punch, yet I didn't know what was aching me so badly. The trainer sent out his next pokemon; yet another Vulpix. "Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" I laughed at the tiny amount of chip damage Brainstorm took. "Wow, you're really weak. You should toughen up your pokemon before you get into pokemon battles." I ordered Brainstorm again. "Brainstorm, use Surf!" But yet again, he gave me that rage-filled death glare, and this time went for a Rain Dance. I grumbled. Why wasn't this stupid pokemon listening to me?! The trainer got yet another turn. "Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Yet again, little damage. I went for Surf. Another menacing death glare, and Brainstorm used Rain Dance. Vulpix gets another turn, and goes for Flamethrower. Still, there is little to no damage. I was thoroughly angry with Brainstorm. WHY. WASN'T. HE. FUCKING. KILLING. THE. VULPIX. ALREADY?!?!?! In a fit of rage, I spat "BRAINSTORM. USE. SURF!" But then, forming in the palms of Brainstorm's webbed hands was an orb of white light. "..Simple Beam?" I muttered, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "HA! YOUR SOOOOO ANGRY WITH ME, THAT YOUR USING SIMPLE BEAM TO MAKE YOUR OPPONENT STRONGER! HA! SHE'LL STILL FAINT ANYWAYS--" But then, he turned around. He was going to launch Simple Beam... at ME. My pupils shrunk down as I stared at the ball of light within Brainstorm's grasps. "Uhhhh.. uHHHH.. BRAINSTORM WE CAN WORK THIS OUT... BRAINSTORM WE CAN--" But before I knew it, Brainstorm had fully charged up his attack, and hit me with a full force Simple Beam. I was sent hurling towards the ground. My entire body felt like it was bleeding, and pain was riveting through out my mind. Super Nerd's pupils shrunk down until they looked to be the size of molecules, and he sent his vulpix back into it's pokeball. "HOLY SHIT, THAT GOLDUCK IS FUCKING CRAZY! VULPIX, WE GOTTA SCRAM!!!" And just like that, he scurried off fast as a ninjask. "I HATE YOU, BRAINSTEAM! I HATE YOUUUUU--" I hissed at Brainsteam. But then, realization struck me. It wasn't like me to not say fuck you to anyone I hated, was it? And Brainsteam's name isn't Brainsteam.. wait, what? Is his name Brainsteam or Brainsteam-- I let out a horrid screech as I noticed that my brain was degrading. No, no, this wasn't right! I collapsed on the floor, and began to sob my eyes out. Brainsteam-- I mean-- I mean-- ughhhh, never mind, the Golduck turned to me, snortling "Heh. Stupid rat. Can't remember a single thing. You'll be hideous soon, my slave." "I'm-- I'm not your slave!" I hissed, but Bra-- Golduck grabbed me by the neck. "Soon you'll be just a slave to me. Just like how I was just a slave to you. Sounds fair to me." He squeezed my neck tightly, causing all the oxygen to leave my body. My face turned a chocolately brown color-- wait, do faces turn brown when their loosing oxygen. I can't remember... My human hair fell off as brown fur spread over my face. Tufts of fur poofed out of my cheeks, and a black-furred muzzle grew. My lips, eyebrows and eyelashes dropped to the floor, and my nose connected to my muzzle, becoming a bright red animal nose. The area around my eyes became a cream color, and my ears became small and round. My belly began to buldge to a nice, plump size as it was covered in cream fur, and the rest of my torso becoming covered in brown fur. My limbs were fattening up and shortening, until they were extremely stubby. Black fur spread up my hands and feet, and I heard an ear-piercing crack as my hands shrunk down, and two of my fingers/toes disappeared on both appenages, causing both my feet and hards to become three fingered/toed, with the remaining fingers being short and triangle like. A tuft of fur poofed out of my buttocks, and my eyes glazed over, becoming tiny and black. I shrunk down to the size of 1'08", and was covered by my own clothes. The transformation.. was complete. I dropped to the floor. I was nothing but a female bidoof now; with no memories, and a tiny brain only capable of short term memory. A completely random golduck lifted up my cloth prison, and shook it a little, causing me to come tumbling to the ground. He picked me up. "Ehhhh, a bidoof with no personal ties to me won't do, how 'bout something a little different?" Psychic waves pulsed out of his hands, and I felt my brain star-- OMG!! I LOVE BRAINSTORM WITH ALL MY HEART HE'S THE MIGHTIEST AND GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. I LOVE LOVE LOVE HIM AND I WANT HIM TO HAVE MY CHILDREN. CAN HE MARRY ME? CUZ' I WANT HIM TO MARRY ME. HE'S SO ARCEUSDAMN BEAUTIFUL LIKE HOLY ROCKRUFF SHIT HE IS GORGEOUS AND LOVE HIM. BRAINSTORM SENPAI SHARED AT ME AND SAID "Okay slave, how 'bout I call you.. Dumbfuck?" IN HIS SO ARCEUSDAMN HANDSOME AND SEXY ASS VOICE. I CHIRPED "YES YES YES YES I'LL ALWAYS GO BY DUMBFUCK FOR THE REST OF MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH YOU SENPAI BRAINSTORM. YOUR SO ARCEUSDAMN HANDSOME HOLY ROCKRUFF CRAP OMG OMG OMG." DUMBFUCK HAD A NICE RING TO IT, TOO. BRAINSTORM THEN PICKED ME UP AND SAID "Okay Dumbfuck, you little piece of shit, let's find a niceeee place to live so we can enslave the entire human population, shall we?" I WAS LIKE "YES SENPAI BRAINSTORM I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER--" HE PLACED ME ON HIS SHOULDER AND SAID "Alright you piece of trubbish, let's go find a nice quiet place to plan our attack on the human race." HE THEN RAN OFF INTO THE SUNSET, MAJESTICALLY LIKE HE ALWAYS IS.